


Butterfly Tears

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Mana upsets Kami and it’s up to Gackt to cheer him up.





	Butterfly Tears

            “That’s no excuse!” Mana screamed angrily at the frightened drummer before him. It wasn't normal for Mana to shout at Kami, he was too scared of what Gackt would say to him, but today Gackt had gone with Yu~ki to make some arrangements for the upcoming concert. Gackt’s absent always made Mana even more demanding than usual, as there was no one else who had the courage to stand up to him. “You should have learnt the choreography by now. The concerts only two weeks away.”

            “It was one step wrong,” Közi commented casually, not liking to see Kami upset. “Don’t you think you’re being a little harsh on him?”

            “No, I don’t,” Mana snapped. “That one step wrong caused him to crash into me!”

            “I’m just so tired,” Kami explained. “You’ve been working us all so hard.”

            “Not hard enough obviously,” Mana snapped back annoyed. “You need to stop thinking about Gackt and focus on your work.”

            “I was focusing!” Kami complained. “You’re making us all work to death. Is it any wonder I’m tired?”

            “Oh, is Kami tired?” Mana mocked. “Maybe you should go complain to your precious boyfriend. Because guess what; I don’t care.”

            “Mana.” Közi warned. He could see that Kami couldn’t take much more of this. Mana had been shouting at him for a while now and Kami was never the best in confrontation. Kami couldn’t stand it when people were mad at him and Mana was particularity harsh on him. Ever since Mana had found out about Gackt and Kami’s relationship he had been overcome with fierce jealousy, which was all aimed at Kami. It was no secret that Mana liked Gackt. It was also no secret that Gackt had turned him down.

            “Don’t you start defending him!” Mana snapped at Közi, furious that his number one ally was turning against him.

            “Mana, I said I was sorry,” Kami muttered. “Please just let it go.”

            “No. You need to learn you can’t just make mistakes and use your looks to get away with it,” Mana declared. “You may have a cute face but it doesn’t fool me.”

            “Man,a why are you being so harsh?” Kami demanded. “You’re never this bad to the others. You pick on me. You have ever since you learnt Gackt liked me.”

            “You can’t prove that,” Mana said with a smirk. “Who would believe you, other than Gackt? Everyone knows I’m the quite feminine one. It isn’t in me to be mean. Right Közi?”

            “I’m staying out of this.” Közi announced, thought he'd already taken Kami's side several times during the argument. He wanted to stand up for Kami more but he knew he’d end up regretting it if he did. If only Gackt would hurry up and get back, He’d stand up to Mana, he always did. Silently Közi sat and listened to Mana scream at Kami, harsh insults now that had nothing to do with the concert at all. As Mana snapped a practically nasty Közi opened his mouth to interrupt but Kami got there first.

            “I can’t take any more,” Kami said almost under his breath. “I just can’t. I’m sick of you bullying me, just because you don’t get your own way. See you Közi. I’m leaving.”

            “You can’t leave!” Mana screamed at Kami but it was too late. Kami had already walked out of the door. He didn’t even bother collect his things as he left, only pausing briefly to collect the keys for his car.

           

            “Where’s Kami?” Gackt asked as he and Yu~ki got back about ten minutes later.

            “He had a temper tantrum and left,” Mana casually commented. “He’s such a baby.”

            “He had a temper tantrum?” Gackt asked. “Why? That doesn’t sound like something he’d do.”

            “Because he couldn’t handle been told he was wrong. He’s such a baby. You say one word of criticism and he burst into tears.” Mana responded.

            “You haven’t shouted at him again?” Gackt accused, growing angry. He hadn't wanted to leave Kami in the first place but he'd never suspected Kami would end up so upset he'd walk out alone.

            “No. I don’t do that.” Mana lied but Gackt knew Mana was lying, even without Közi nodding yes behind him.

            “Why do you always pick on him?” Gackt demanded. “You’re such a control freak. You’re horrible to everyone, but you always treat Kami worst. It’s not fair. He’s so sweet and kind, he doesn’t deserve it.”

            “What did you say?” Mana demanded, furious at Gackt’s words.

            “I don’t have time to repeat it,” Gackt responded as he started to pick up his and Kami’s things. “I have to go find Kami now. Someone has to erase the damage you’ve done.”

            “You can’t leave. We’re practising for the concert.” Mana complained. “We have to do our fan service…”

            “You think I want to do fan service with the man who just upset my boyfriend enough to make him leave?” Gackt demanded. “Forget it. Go perform fan service to yourself. With your personality you’re the only one who would ever want to touch you anyway.”

 

            “Kami? Are you here?” Gackt called as he let himself into Kami’s apartment. Kami’s car was in the drive but that didn’t mean he hadn’t left on a walk or something.

            “Gackt, is that you?” Kami called from his bedroom.

            “Of course. I heard that Mana upset you.” Gackt called back, as he headed towards Kami’s location.

            “I don’t think I can go back,” Kami whispered as Gackt entered the room. Kami was sat on the bed looking miserable. He had obviously been crying as his eyes were red from tears. “I can’t stand it. He’s so cruel to me when you’re gone.”

            “It’s all right. I’m here.” Gackt replied as he sat beside Kami on the bed and wrapped the other man in a hug.

            “He…” Kami began before starting to cry again.

            “It’s all right,” Gackt repeated. “I’ll make sure everything is all right.”

            “I’m going to leave. I really will this time.” Kami announced, giving Gackt a look that dared him to say anything on the contrary.

            “You love drumming,” Gackt reminded him. “And you know you wouldn’t be able to perv on me if you joined another band.”

            “I don’t perv.” Kami denied, blushing slightly.

            “You do. When I get changed your eyes never leave me,” Gackt replied. “And I know you like what you see.”

            “That’s not perving. That’s admiring my boyfriend’s body.” Kami argued.

            “Fine. But what about the times I caught you sneaking a peek before we were together?” Gackt teased.

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kami replied innocently, though they both knew it was true. He always been sexually attracted to Gackt and sometimes he hadn't been able to help himself.

            “You’re not going to leave,” Gackt said confidently. “Because I more than make up for having to put up with Mana.”

            “Egotist.” Kami teased.

            “It’s called self-confidence.” Gackt argued, relieved to see Kami looking a little happier.

            “Can I have some of yours?” Kami asked. “You have more than enough to spare.”

            “Sure,” Gackt agreed. “If I can find a way to give you some. But until then I’ll give you something else.”

            “And here comes another of your flaws.” Kami teased.

            “You love it too,” Gackt whispered as he moved on top of Kami. “You know you can’t get enough of my hot body. Now how bad was Mana today?”

            “Awful. It’s going to take a lot to erase the memory.” Kami warned.

            “I see,” Gackt said with a smile. “We may be here a while then.”

            “We may.” Kami agreed. Gackt simply smiled and moved his lips onto Kami’s neck, gently kissing the other man. Mana often upset Kami but sex always cheered Kami up. Kami needed to feel loved and appreciated and this was the easiest way for Gackt to prove it to him. Ironically it was the sex that caused Mana’s cruelty in the first place.

            “Gackt,” Kami whispered. “Will you always be here to cheer me up?”

            “Of course.” Gackt promised before gently running his teeth across Kami’s neck.

            “You’re not a vampire,” Kami laughed. “Stop pretending.”

            “Why?” Gackt demanded. Making Kami sigh by gently nibbling at his ear.

            “Because,” Kami began but was unable to think of a good reason. Gackt’s attention returned to his neck as he began to lick his lover softly. His tongue feeling the soft smooth skin. Gackt wasn’t a vampire but none the less he loved Kami’s neck.

            “Don’t stop,” Kami sighed. “I want to be with you always.”

            “You will,” Gackt said pulling back to smile down at his lover. “You’re my precious butterfly, you’re so fragile but I’ll protect you. My Kamifly, I won’t let Mana rip of your wings.”

            “I said don’t stop.” Kami complained, though he was smiling at Gackt's words.

            “I have to stop Kami, otherwise we’ll never move on to more exciting things.” Gackt explained.

            “That’s true.” Kami agreed, as Gackt bent back down, placing his lips on Kami’s own. The kiss was gentle but spoke of a greater passion. Like a dam holding back a raging torrent, it was bound to break, the only question was when. Gackt’s anger was the same and Kami was glad that he had never had that directed at him. He had only ever seen it directed at Mana and even then, he had been a little scared.

            As predicted Gackt’s kiss intensified as Gackt grew hungrier for his lover. Kami wrapped his arms around Gackt’s back, pulling him down on top of him. Encouraged by Kami’s response, Gackt pushed his tongue into Kami’s mouth exploring it as if for the first time. Gackt loved the sweet taste of Kami’s mouth and hungered for it whenever he was parted from his lover. Gackt didn’t usually like sweet things but Kami was an exception.

            Kami pulled up Gackt’s t-shirt exposing his back, a brief break in the kiss and it was on the floor. It would soon be joined by the rest of their clothes but for now it lay alone. Gackt hated to rush these things which suited Kami fine. The longer this lasted the better.

            Gackt smiled at Kami and started the kiss again, placing his right thigh between Kami’s legs, deliberately pressing against Kami’s crotch. Just hard enough to be felt, he had no intention of hurting his lover. Neither he or Kami liked to cause the other more than slight pain, they loved and respected each other far too much for that. Gackt began to rub his leg against Kami deliberately trying to arouse the other man. Kami already knew from experience that his body always responded to Gackt. In response Kami moaned and gently stroked Gackt’s back enjoying the softness of Gackt’s skin. To be like this with Gackt was a dream come true. To be able to do this again and again was a miracle. One that Kami would never give up. No matter how depressed, tired or reluctant he was he couldn’t resist the other man. It was his main weakness and Gackt often played on it. Today however Kami needed no persuasion, he wanted this just as much as Gackt did. He needed to just forget his pains and be lost in nothing but the pleasure only Gackt could bring.

            “Let me see your muscles.” Gackt whispered as he gave Kami some space to undress.

            “Now who’s been a perv?” Kami teased as he sat up to remove his own top.

            “I’m not being a perv. I’m admiring my boyfriend’s body,” Gackt responded mimicking Kami’s earlier words. “And what a beautiful body it is,” He added with a grin. “I’m really look forward to having you beneath me, sweaty and crying out for more.”

            “Gackt.” Kami laughed as he started to blush.

            “Moaning and gasping for breath,” Gackt continued. “Your body covering us both in…”

            “Gackt!” Kami complained. “You’re so dirty!”

            “You love it.” Gackt casually remarked, as he rubbed his hand across Kami’s crotch. “See this bulge proves it.”

            “No, I don’t. It’s embarrassing.” Kami denied. They both knew he was lying.

            “Nothing embarrassing about your body responding to my touch. It’s perfectly natural,” Gackt remarked as he undid the button on Kami’s trousers. “It’s also incredibly sexy.”

            “You are the perv.” Kami announced firmly. He was red with embarrassment but there was laughter in his voice.

            “Right, I’m a perv.” Gackt agreed, grinning at Kami before undoing the zip of Kami’s trousers with his teeth.

            “Glad we agree.” Kami laughed allowing Gackt to pull his trousers and underwear off revealing his erect penis.

            “But what does that make you?” Gackt teased.

            “I’m a victim of your sexual assault.” Kami decided.

            “Fair enough,” Gackt laughed. “Want me to go get the handcuffs?”

            “Aren’t they at your house?” Kami asked.

            “Oh yeah. We need another set.” Gackt announced.

            “Fine. But you can buy them without me.” Kami agreed.

            “Too embarrassed to be seen buying sex toys?” Gackt teased, as he started to gently stroke Kami’s erection.

            “Yes.” Kami responded.

            “But not too embarrassed to use them.” Gackt laughed, as he knelt between Kami’s legs.

            “Only if my partner is you,” Kami replied. “I wouldn't want anyone else to know.”

            “You have others?” Gackt questioned as he ran his tongue across Kami’s penis.

            “You know I don’t.” Kami replied as his body shivered slightly at Gackt’s touch.

            “Good. Because I wouldn’t do this to you if you did.” Gackt replied as he started to suck the tip of Kami’s erection whilst using his hand to gently squeeze the base.

            “I know how you feel about cheating.” Kami replied, as he played with Gackt’s hair and let out a quiet moan of pure pleasure. This was more like it. Shutting his eyes, he let go of control and simply enjoyed the moment knowing no matter what Gackt loved him. Pleasure ran through him like blood in his veins and his body came closer and closer to orgasm.

            He was so close now yet he held back. Why rush such an amazing experience? There was no hurry. Still his body ached for release. His physical needs overcame his emotional ones and he came with a cry. Even then Gackt didn’t pull back but remained gently sucking letting all the liquid enter his mouth. Sex was cleaner this way and he didn’t mind the taste because it reminded him of Kami.

            As Kami lay panting Gackt swallowed the liquid, his mouth still covering Kami’s penis. Gently he licked every last trace from Kami knowing his attention was still giving Kami enjoyment. Once satisfied that his lover was now clean he pulled back and admired Kami’s beauty for a moment. Kami seemed to glow with happiness, he always did after sexual completion.

            “Thank you.” Kami sighed happily. Gackt needed no words of gratitude, Kami’s happiness was enough. Still the words were welcomed none the less.

            “It’s not over yet.” Gackt reminded Kami as he placed Kami’s hand on his own crotch. A gentle reminded that he too wanted attention.

            “Of course not.” Kami agreed gently squeezing.

            “Use your teeth.” Gackt encouraged.

            “Sure.” Kami agreed as he repositioned himself. As requested he undid the fastenings of Gackt’s leather trousers with his mouth. Noticing Gackt’s lack of underwear he slipped his tongue between the two parts of the zip. His tongue teasing whatever skin was closest before pulling back laughing at Gackt’s surprised look. He had never been so daring before. Kami was glad he had built up the courage, as Gackt looked pleased at his actions.

            “Don’t stop.” Gackt complained.

            “Already have,” Kami laughed. “If you want more you know you have to take it.”

            “Now you’re asking for it.” Gackt laughed quickly removing his remaining clothing and covering himself with lube that was kept by the bed for such occasions. Trying to place his body between Kami’s legs he released his lover was playing with him. Been deliberately difficult Kami was keeping his legs firmly together.

            “I’m going to be so rough now,” Gackt threatened as he pulled Kami’s legs apart.

            “Please Gackt, don’t hurt me,” Kami said over dramatically. “This is my first time and I’m scared.”

            “No it’s not.” Gackt laughed, as he positioned himself more confidently.

            “Somebody help me! This cruel man is about to rape me and take my virginity!” Kami cried out, trying to keep the laughter from his voice.

            “When I go to buy handcuffs remind me to get a gag to.” Gackt laughed as he rubbed himself against Kami. He wanted just a little more stimulation before he would be hard enough to enter his lover. Or victim, if he was going to play along with Kami’s game.

            “Where is my prince!” Kami cried out as he felt Gackt pushing against him. “The prince always turns up at the last second to save the hero.”

            “Your prince isn’t coming.” Gackt said with an evil laugh. Once in the mood to play along, Gackt could get pretty convincing.

            “No!” Kami cried. “He has to come!”

            “Your prince isn’t coming because I raped him and left him for dead,” Gackt announced. “And you will be next.”

             “No!” Kami cried out, gasping slightly as Gackt finally entered him. In his role as a villain Gackt hadn’t bothered to warn him or prepare him. He had just suddenly pushed himself into Kami, already deep inside the other man. Having done this so many times before Kami’s body was used to the intrusion and so he felt little pain, only surprise.

            “What have I done to deserve this?” Kami cried out, as Gackt moved roughly inside him. Just like he had promised earlier.

            “Nothing. I’m just a horrible villain who is doing this for no reason other than my own pleasure.” Gackt replied, moaning slightly as a wave of pleasure flooded his body.

            “But why me?” Kami asked, letting out a moan of his own.

            “Because you’re so beautiful. Just looking at you makes my body ache for sex.” Gackt replied.

            “You’ll never get away with this!” Kami cried out.

            “I don’t care.” Gackt replied. “This is what I have wanted all along.”

            “Please stop. I don’t want this!” Kami cried out, causing Gackt to pause slightly trying to figure out if Kami was serious. Kami pushed upwards and winked at Gackt to let him know he was only playing about.

            “But I’m the evil villain!” Gackt responded, pushing deeper into Kami’s body.

            “No! Stop. Stop please!” Kami cried. This time Gackt wasn’t fooled. The laughter in Kami’s voice was obvious.

            “Cry all you want. It won’t change a thing.” Gackt responded.

            “Get off me.” Kami gasped out between moans of pleasure.

            “Only when I’ve finished.” Gackt got out. He was panting now as his exertion started to catch up with him.

            “I,” Kami began but was unable to continue as a wave of pleasure swept across his body. Abandoning the game Kami lay and enjoyed Gackt’s attention. Games were fun but sometimes sex on its own was best.

            “Kami!” Gackt cried out as he came. Remaining inside Kami, he lay on top of his lover catching his breath. Recovering slightly, he rolled off Kami’s body and lay beside him breathing heavily. Moments later Kami was lying beside him, his head resting on Gackt’s shoulder as Gackt’s arm held him close. There was no need for words as the two men recovered. Neither was in any doubt that the other one hadn’t enjoyed themselves. They knew each other too well for that. Silently they lay beside each other enjoying each other’s company. Sex was amazing but the closeness after it was the best of all.

            “Maybe I should thank Mana.” Gackt commented, breaking the silence.

             “Why?” Kami asked curious.

            “Because if it weren’t for him, we’d both be at work right now.” Gackt pointed out.

            “That’s true.” Kami agreed sleepily, as he lay in Gackt's arms no longer feeling any pain from Mana's horrible words. The guitarist may be harsh, but the vocalist was always kind.


End file.
